Nowadays, along with development of the mobile communication technology, there are more and more mobile phones adopting an integrated design. Since a rear cover cannot be opened and closed, a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card and a storage card can be installed and withdrawn from an installation hole in a lateral surface of a housing only. Such an installing manner is implemented by two approaches. First, a pressed pop-up card slot is used, and then the card slot in the housing is covered by virtue of a strip at a pop-up portion of the card slot. Second, a manner of combining a card tray and the card slot is adopted, and the SIM card is installed in the card tray at first, then the card tray is loaded in the card slot, and when the card is withdrawn, the card tray is required to be withdrawn by virtue of a poking pin.
For the first manner, there may usually be the phenomenon that a material of the strip is inconsistent with a material of a phone body; and a clasping position convenient for a finger to operate is also required to be reserved, so an attractive appearance of the phone body is greatly influenced. Moreover, the strip is easily detached during usage. This manner has substantially been deprecated, except for waterproof mobile phones.
For the second manner, the card slot can be withdrawn only with the poking pin, and a user may usually not carry about any poking pin, and is required to look for a poking pin or another substitute when the card is required to be withdrawn, so the manner is relatively inconvenient to use. Moreover, a pinhole is required to be reserved, so the attractive appearance of the phone body is also influenced.